Love is a Battlefield
by kiokukaiba
Summary: SetoSerenity. Serenity announces her feelings for Seto...but will the cold-hearted CEO return them or simply push them away? --Complete--
1. All alone

Love is a Battlefield  
  
This is my first fic on fanfiction.net. Please work with me on this one, o.k? I have reviewed many stories and now I have began one of my own! In this story, Serenity has a little bit of an attitude and the story takes place after Battle City. Seto Kaiba has the Millennium Rod (he is the rightful owner after all). It is short to keep you guessing! Enjoy my story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters! I only wish I do! I own the plot. The title is based on a song by Pat Benatar.  
  
It was nearly night. The stars shone bright and the wind blew softly. Serenity Wheeler sat on a small grassy hill. She watched as the rest of the sun disappeared on the horizon. Night. It was dark and peaceful. Serenity loved the way it felt at night. So beautiful.though she had no one to watch it with. She asked her brother, Joey, to come many times. He refused every offer, saying it was too boring and too quiet.  
  
Her auburn hair whipped across her face as the wind blew it softly. Serenity sighed, "I should probably head home before Joey begins to worry." She began her quiet journey home. She enjoyed watching the sunset. If only she had someone to watch it with her. Serenity always felt so alone, sitting there by herself.  
  
Serenity was taking the usual route home. She was going down a road that she traveled almost everyday. "So boring," She thought, "The same thing all the time. Why can't I do something different for a change?" She peered down an alley that seemed to lead into an unknown area. "Maybe I can go that way today." She thought carefully for a moment. "I shouldn't. Joey would get angry with me for taking a route that I've never been on." She slowly began to walk down the alley, looking smug. "Of course, Joey can't run my life. I can take care of myself."  
  
Serenity was going through the same alley for what seemed like 10 minutes. "There's no way that this is the same one! There are so many twists and turns, it's like one big circle.or square." She looked up and saw no stars. It was pitch black. "How can an alley be so dark?" Touching the walls, Serenity began to feel for a way out. "Brick.brick.brick.door hinge..wait a minute, door hinge?"  
  
Yes. A door was definitely there. She really didn't want to go inside, but she didn't exactly want to stay in the 'so-called' alley either. "The only way to go seems to be in.or is it out? I guess I'll never know unless I open the door. It's like one of those creepy horror films. The person goes through the door and later wish they had stayed in the darkness." Serenity grabbed a hold of the doorknob. "This is it. Please be the way to home!" Slowly, she opened the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review my story and let me know what you think! I will have a paring clue in the next chapter( The title is a pretty big clue!!! 


	2. Of all the people in the world

Love is a Battlefield  
  
I am back with the second chapter. I hope that you like this one even more than the first. It was rated PG-13 because of violence that will occur later on in the story (not this chapter). The main pairing of this fic is Kaiba/Serenity, though more pairings may appear as the story continues. I always hand-write my stories first, so they aren't very long chapters. Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own the plot!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serenity was slightly relieved, for when she opened the door, light flooded the area. After being in the darkness for so long, she flinched at the sudden brightness. "Here we go. I have to go inside. There are no other options." Serenity felt strange talking to herself. A part of her wanted to find someone inside this place.  
  
Slowly, she stepped inside the unknown room and was startled by the door suddenly slamming shut behind her. "Someone's here." Serenity began to advance toward what looked like a group of people, when someone grabbed her from behind. The man that had a hold of her spoke, "Well, well, well. Look what we have here!" Serenity was in a state of shock as the group of people came over to take a look. "Put her with the boy!" Another man yelled.  
  
Serenity was taken to a new room and thrown into a cell. She thought that she would hit concrete, but she landed on a person instead. Too stunned to get up, Serenity only glanced at the face of the person whose lap she landed on. She couldn't believe her eyes. Of all the people in the world, it was him.  
  
"Are you going to get off my lap, or are you just going to lay there?" Kaiba asked, a dull tone in his voice. Serenity gave him a look. "I'll move, but only because I think you're a jerk, not because you wanted me to." Serenity lifted herself up and sat next to him. Serenity liked having someone to talk to. She began a conversation. "So Kaiba, how did you get here?"  
  
Kaiba looked over at her. "Well, I was in the park watching the.the sunset." "The sunset?" Serenity asked. Kaiba nodded in response. "Yes. I left before the sun disappeared. I was going down the usual road, but I was walking." Serenity smirked, "I thought that the great Seto Kaiba always rode in a limozine." Kaiba gave a rare smile. "It was nice out, so I decided to walk. So anyway, I was walking along and all of a sudden someone jumped on my back and covered my mouth." His face got serious, "Then more guys came and knocked me out. I woke up when you landed in my lap. How did you get here?"  
  
Serenity told him about after the sunset and how she went into the strange alley. She told him about the door and all of the men. Talking to Kaiba was much better than talking to herself. She.she even enjoyed it. "Maybe," She thought, "Maybe Kaiba isn't such a bad guy after all."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
I hoped that it wasn't too short! Don't forget to review!!! Look for chapter 3 that is coming soon!!! 


	3. Please save her

Love is a Battlefield  
  
Thank you to those who are reading my story. I am sorry that the chapters are so short, but I like to keep them simple. I will make longer chapters in my next story. I've already printed it off of my computer for my family to read, and I will soon post it here on fanfiction.net, as soon as I add the Disclaimer to it. Enjoy chapter 3!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After finishing her story, Serenity noticed that Kaiba was falling asleep. He stretched his arms, closed his eyes, and quickly dozed off. She just looked at him. "He looks so different when he's awake than he looks now. Kaiba seems so.so innocent. It's like he's a totally new person." She was careful to keep her voice at a whisper as she spoke. "I should get some sleep too. After all it must be getting very late."  
  
Soon after Serenity fell asleep, she ended up unknowingly resting her head on Kaiba's shoulder. Both were in a deep sleep and were therefore not able to hear their captors running about in a panic. The leader of the group led his men to the cell that held Serenity and Kaiba. He knew what to do in times like these, and Serenity and Kaiba were going to help him complete his job.  
  
"Okay everyone listen up!" The group got quiet as their leader spoke. "All that we have to do is use these two as our hostages." He smiled menacingly, "Hurry! Get them and bring them outside with us! The cops will be here at any moment!!" At those words, his men opened the squeaky cell doors, trying their best not to wake the hostages. Their attempt to be quiet failed. They woke Kaiba from his deep slumber. The men took no notice of this as they picked up Serenity and Kaiba and set them against a wall outside. The cops arrived within a matter of seconds, and nearly every officer stepped out of their cars and pointed their guns.  
  
The news crew was there. It was probably midnight and the freakin' news crew was there. Kaiba couldn't stand them. "Well, the most annoying people are here." Kaiba then saw Yugi and his group of friends run to the scene. Joey was yelling something about his sister being a hostage. Kaiba smirked, "Scratch that. The most annoying people have just arrived."  
  
Without warning, he was kicked.hard. He winced at the pain as he hit the ground; the cement was cold against the warmth of his face. As he looked up, he could see that the men had simply kicked him aside so that they could get to Serenity. The leader of them now held the gun to her head. "Leave now," He commanded, "Or blondie-boy over there can kiss her goodbye!!" Joey fell to his hands and knees as his eyes began to fill with tears. Then Joey saw that Serenity was not awake. Even if he said goodbye, it would have no meaning.  
  
Yugi was the first to notice that Kaiba was awake. Yugi knelt down and faced Joey. "There's still hope Joey, Kaiba's awake." Joey looked over at Kaiba, and Yugi did the same. As if on queue, Kaiba looked in their direction and locked eyes with Joey. Kaiba watched as Joey mouthed the words "Please save her."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
I hope that it wasn't too short. Please review! I will be posting my other fic soon. It was the first one that I ever wrote. It is much longer, and is called, "Horror of the Haunted." Look for it soon! Thanx! -kiokukaiba 


	4. A Wonderful Man and A True Hero

"Love is a Battlefield"  
  
This story takes place when the characters are 18. Since Kaiba is supposed to have the Millennium Rod, I gave it to him! I hope that you enjoy chapter 4!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story.  
  
Kaiba just stared at Joey. Joey's eyes were silently pleading for help. Kaiba didn't even think twice, he simply nodded in agreement to Joey's unheard request. Joey just clasped his hands together and bowed his head to thank Kaiba. Normally, Kaiba would laugh, but it was almost as if he had no control over his own body.  
  
Did he just agree to risk his life and try to save Serenity? Yes, yes he did. He didn't want to help...wait, he did. He wanted to save Joey's little sister, but why? His mind was blurred with his confusion, and once he came back into reality, he grew serious. "I have to do it. What if Mokuba were in this situation? I'll do it. I'll save the mutt's sister."  
  
The leader became inpatient. "Well, are you going to leave or are you willing to watch this girl die?!?!" At those words, Serenity awoke. It took her a moment to look around and take everything in. Her face was stricken with pure terror. Serenity felt frozen. She couldn't speak, couldn't think. The leader readied to shoot the gun. He placed a shaky finger over the trigger. Everyone's eyes were on the gun. No one seemed to notice a boy in a long white coat swiftly walk up behind the man that held the gun. Kaiba used his cat-like grace to move in quick, silent motions. He pulled out his Millennium Rod, and used it to knock the man out.  
  
Serenity jumped into Kaiba's arms...and he tightly embraced her. Everything seemed to stop. It was as if the whole world was waiting for Kaiba to push Serenity away. He wouldn't. He loved the feeling. It was almost as if she truly cared for him. Kaiba was hopeful for a moment, but when Serenity pulled away to greet her brother, he muttered to himself, "No, someone as gentle as her could never care about someone like me."  
  
News cameras were huddled around Serenity, pummeling her with all kinds of questions. Someone stuck a microphone in her face and asked, "Miss Wheeler, what do you have to say about Mister Kaiba?" Everyone stopped talking. They all wanted to know the answer. Serenity answered confidently, "Seto Kaiba is a wonderful man and a true hero." She turned toward Kaiba and gave him a beautiful smile. To top of all of the impossible, Kaiba blushed a dark scarlet and showed his one-of-a-kind smile.  
  
What did you think? Sorry for waiting so long to update. Please review! 


	5. I Don't Need Love

"Love is a Battlefield" **************************************  
  
To all of the people that are reading this story: THANK YOU! I enjoy reading your reviews, and I hope that you enjoy every chapter. I know that I tend to take a while to update, but here it is! Chapter five! Don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I own the plot and nothing else.  
  
*************************************  
  
The reporters covered the entire hostage situation on the news that night, and they would do it again in the morning. Everyone would see Kaiba rescue Serenity and then they would see the two of them hugging. Worst of all, all of Domino would see him blush on television.  
  
Kaiba was now standing at the front door of his mansion, debating on whether or not he should go inside. "Knowing how Mokuba is, he's probably standing right behind this door, waiting to ask me a million of his stupid questions." Kaiba took a deep breath, "it's like what Serenity was talking about. You don't know if you should open the door or not." Kaiba's eyes grew wide as the door opened on its own, revealing what Kaiba feared the most right now.Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba gave his brother a look that had trouble written all over it. "Seto," Mokuba taunted, "I guess that love isn't over rated after all." He smirked and led the way inside. Kaiba sat down on a black leather couch. He looked over at Mokuba, who soon sat down next to him. "You know," Kaiba began, "I don't love her. All I did was help her." Mokuba frowned, "Oh come on Seto! I saw her hug you, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you wanted her to embrace you forever." He got a dreamy look in his eyes, "Soon, It'll happen again. You will squeeze the life out of each other. Then you'll look in her eyes and she'll look into yours. That's when you will come closer and closer and then you'll have true loves first kiss." Mokuba finished with a deep sigh as he leaned his head on the elder Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba put his arm around little Mokuba and gently stroked his black hair. "Mokuba. You are wrong. I don't need love. I have a company to run." Mokuba looked up at his big brother. "But Seto, even though you don't need it doesn't mean that you don't WANT it." Mokuba stood up. "I'm going to bed. Maybe you should take a night to realize your true feelings. Good night Seto." Kaiba smiled, "Good night Mokuba."  
  
Once Kaiba knew that Mokuba was out of hearing range, he began to think out loud. "What if.what if he's right? I mean, I DIDN'T push her away.no. I can't think about crazy things like that. She's the Chihuahua's sister. It wouldn't work out." He glanced at the clock.one in the morning. "Whoa.I'm going to be very, very tired tomorrow. I'd better get some sleep." Slowly, he was able to drag himself off the couch and up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Please rate and review! 


	6. I Love You

Love is a Battlefield ***********************  
  
Hey everyone! Here is the next update! The reason that the chapters are so short is because I write all of them in a notebook first, and then type them on the computer. This is chapter six of the story, but I haven't even begun to WRITE chapter seven. So if any fans of Seto/Serenity want to give suggestions for chapter seven, please feel free to do so! Enjoy the next chapter, and don't forget to review!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story.  
  
************************************************  
  
The morning sun shined through the window as Serenity opened her tired eyes. As she looked at her clock she heard her brother enter her room. She sat up in her bed and turned to face him. His face held a look of concern. "What's the matter Joey?" She asked, almost worried as she awaited her older brothers response.  
  
"Last night," Joey began, "after ya fell asleep, ya were yellin' 'Seto, Seto, come with me!' Do ya like Seto Kaiba er somethin'? Joeys face lit up as Serenity blushed and smiled. Joey told of his plan. "Me an' da others are gonna hook you an' Kaiba up!" Serenity was shocked. "But Joey, I thought you hated Seto.I mean Kaiba." Joey smirked. "If you marry him, then I get a free ride on the Kaiba money train!!!"  
  
Joey called Yugi and the others, and filled them in on everything. He told everybody to meet him and Serenity at Kaiba Corporation. As soon as he hung the phone up, he and Serenity headed toward the massive office building. Once they all had arrived, Joey ran straight to the secretary's desk. "We need to see Seto Kaiba!" The bewildered secretary glared at Joey. "Have you arranged an appointment?" Joey slowly shook his head and the secretary smirked, "Then you can't see Mr. Kaiba!" Footsteps were heard nearby, as the sound of an all-too-familiar voice chimed in. "I believe I have enough time for them." Joey quickly spun around to come face-to-face with the young millionaire.  
  
Yugi made his way over to Joey and Kaiba. "Um.Kaiba?" Yugi tensed as Kaiba's icy-blue eyes looked down on him, but he continued with what he wanted to say, "Joey was considering you to be the perfect guy for his sister, Serenity." Kaiba was silent. Serenity watched all of this from a distance. "Please say you'll go out with me!!!" She had no idea that she was yelling this out loud, until she saw everyone staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
Serenity was beginning to panic, but decided that she might as well tell the truth. "Kaiba," She began, "I, I care about you.I love you!" Everyone's gaze turned to Kaiba. They could see the laughter in his eyes. "Well, "Kaiba taunted, "I AM good looking. No wonder you like me. Sorry sweety, but I don't date dog-lovers! Hahahahaha." His laughter faded as he headed back to his office.  
  
Serenity fell to her knees. Tears stung the back of her eyes until she allowed them to roll down her pale cheeks and onto the elegant floor tiles of Kaiba Corporation. She knew that people were watching her, but she couldn't stand up. Kaiba had broken her.badly. "Why?!" She yelled, her voice was cracked and shaky.  
  
Joey quickly picked her up and carried her home. The other quietly followed.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Why did Kaiba turn her down? Does he really want to stay single? What do you think? Give me suggestions for the next chapter in your reviews! Thanks! 


	7. What Have You Done?

Love is a Battlefield ************************** I looked at the reviews, and tried my best to put them together (some of them) in the next couple of chapters. The next chapter is a bit confusing, so if you have a problem, just e-mail me. You can also send me your ideas through e-mail. I hope that you enjoy chapter 7. Please don't forget to review!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story.  
  
***************************************  
  
Kaiba quickly rushed back to his office. He stepped inside, shutting the door behind him and locking it tightly. Kaiba released a deep sigh as he strode over to his chair and fell into its comfort. His thoughts were scrambled. Questions raced through his mind. Good or bad? Right or wrong? The image of Serenity as she confessed her feelings played over and over in his head.  
  
"Why?" Kaiba's voice was an angry whisper. "Why didn't I confess the way I felt?" A single silver tear fell from his icy-eyes to the leather pants that he wore. He sensed another presence. "You shouldn't be the one crying!" Startled, Kaiba wiped the remaining wetness from his eyes and glanced at the locked door. No one. His face held a distorted look. "It's official. I've finally gone insane. I could have sworn that I heard someone say that I shouldn't be crying. Was it my imagination.or my self conscience?"  
  
"Try neither of those." The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle made his appearance. Kaiba sighed. "Yami, I have a very good reason for.my actions earlier." Yami gave him a tense glare. "You had best start explaining than! A young girl won't leave the house because of you!" Kaiba bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I can't tell you. You would never be able to understand." Yami's gaze softened as he sensed the emotion inside of his rival. "Kaiba, I may be only a spirit of the past, but I understand many complications in the lives of the mortals." That's when it happened.  
  
*************************************************  
  
A/N: I was very tempted to leave you guessing on what happened, but I'm not THAT mean!  
  
*************************************************  
  
All of the years that Kaiba had held his feelings inside of him came bursting out in mixed emotions. From the day his mother died to today; the day he broke the heart of the one girl he loved. Thirteen years of worry, hate, and sadness came rushing out of him. Kaiba had slid out of his chair and was on his hands and knees, crying hysterically. The arrogant, cunning Seto Kaiba had disappeared.only a broken boy was there.  
  
Yami kneeled in front of him. "I understand that you had a bad past, but that doesn't explain what you did to her. Considering how many times something cruel happened to you, I would think that you would be more kind when dealing with emotions of compassion!" Kaiba sat on the floor with his legs crossed. "I don't have time for love. I have a company to run." Yami stood up and narrowed his eyes. "Does that mean you don't have time for Mokuba either?"  
  
When Kaiba rose to his feet, Yami faded away. Kaiba wiped his eyes, only to cry even more. He looked at his reflection in the glass of a nearby window. His face had miniature rivers of tears on them. His once ice-blue eyes were now pools of deep emotion. "Seto Kaiba." He spoke to himself, "What have you done to yourself."  
  
*******************************************  
  
OK! Now it is officially the end of chapter 7. Was it to your liking? Hope so! You can e-mail me with more suggestions, or review them! Thanx! 


	8. To Face My Fears

Love is a Battlefield  
  
*************************************************  
  
Here is chapter 8! I find it to be the best chapter yet! Enjoy!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Yugi and the others waited for Yami in Joey's apartment. Tristan was dueling Te`a, Bakura was watching the duel, Joey was sitting next to his crying sister on a couch, and Yugi was pacing back and forth; constantly looking out the window.  
  
"Yuge," Joey began as the young boy looked over at him, "Ya think maybe Yami is gettin' through ta K-" He stopped himself mid-word as Serenity began to wail. Joey wanted to help, but she seemed to be oblivious to the world around her. "Serenity," Joey tried to reason, "You're beautiful. You can get someone betta den dat rich snob!" Serenity wiped her tears away and looked up to her older brother. "Really Joey? Ya think so?" Joey smiled and nodded, "Of course sis! If he can't accept affection, den he don't deserve it!"  
  
All of a sudden, Yami appeared in front of serenity and the others. Everyone stopped what they were doing (Te`a had already won the duel anyway) and directed their attention to the ancient Egyptian spirit. Serenity stood and faced Yami. "What happened?" His face was grim, "Well. my intentions were to make him feel guilty for his actions earlier, and maybe even find the cause of them." He smirked, "I don't think he's ever looked so pathetic."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened, "What do you mean Yami? What did you do to Kaiba?" Yami sat down in an empty chair. "Well aibou, let's just say that when I was there, he cried enough to fill the Nile!" Tristan, being off the topic as always, spoke up. "But the Nile is a river. You can't fill a river.rivers are always flowing." Yami gave him the 'you're an idiot' look. "That's not the point. Seto Kaiba was on his hands and knees crying like a pathetic child!" He began to laugh hysterically.  
  
Serenity smiled, but inside, she thought, "Why Seto? I showed you compassion. You only showed hate."  
  
Back at Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba quickly finished most of his daily work and then left early. "I need to see her.I have to tell her how I really feel." He saw a bench against the wall of a building. Kaiba decided to sit down to sort out his thoughts.  
  
******FLASHBACK******  
  
".I would think that you would be more kind when dealing with emotions!"  
  
"I don't have time. I have a company to run."  
  
"Does that mean you don't have time for Mokuba either?"  
  
******END FLASHBACK******  
  
"I DO have time. I've only been using the company as an excuse. I, I'm afraid to love. I'm afraid of losing a loved one.again." Kaiba stood up. He knew what he had to do. He headed toward Joey's apartment. "I need to face my fears."  
  
*************************************************  
  
PHEW!!! That was a long one! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and wait for chapter nine! 


	9. Afraid To Love Again

"Love is a Battlefield" *********************************** Sorry for the delay!!!! The other one wasn't as long as I thought...Oops! Anyway, this one IS longer than the rest! You have my word on that! Without further ado, here is chapter nine! Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story.  
  
***********************************  
  
Kaiba tensed up as he reached the Wheeler's apartment door. His anxiety was growing quickly as he raised his fist to gently knock on the door. He heard a soft voice from inside call out, "Coming!" He knew that the voice belonged to the one he loved. Sweat fell from his hidden forehead as the knob turned and the door opened, revealing the delicate young girl he had come to see.  
  
Serenity was not at all pleased with him showing up and yelled, "Joey!!!" Seto cringed as the street kid came running. As always, he was followed by Tristan and the rest of the 'friendship group.' Kaiba wanted to take Serenity. Just take her and run.  
  
Joey stepped in front of his younger sister and looked up at the rich brunette. "Listen moneybags," Joey spat, "You already did your damage. Go away before YOU get hurt!" Kaiba was fuming now. No way was the mutt going to get the last word! "Oh yeah?" Kaiba taunted, "I'd like to see to see YOU try to hurt ME!!!" Kaiba couldn't help but laugh at the thought.  
  
His laughing ceased as Joey landed a punch in his stomach. That was it. Kaiba's eyes were total ice as he glared at Joey. "Like Gozaburo," He thought, "He hurt me. He died. Joey will pay!" Kaiba showed no mercy as he sent a series of punches and kicks to Joey's stomach legs and face.  
  
The others were calling for Kaiba to stop, and they gasped as Joey fell to his knees. He was clenching his stomach and blood was dripping from his nose and lip. Slowly, he looked up at Kaiba. What he found surprised him and everyone else.  
  
Kaiba's head was bowed and steady tears fell to the floor on which he stood, creating small puddles of clear, warm liquid. Yugi and Tristan carefully pulled Kaiba inside and closed the apartment door. Joey stood and, out of curiosity, lifted the head of the crying boy.  
  
Kaiba's eyes, which had been tightly closed, slowly opened and revealed soft blue eyes that were innocent and child-like. Te`a broke the silence.  
  
"Give up the act Seto Kaiba!" Kaiba looked her way and more tears fell, "You broke Serenity's heart! You've hurt her brother!" Kaiba shook his head, "You don't understand. I have broken my own heart. In my heart-" "YOUR heart?!?! You have no heart Seto Kaiba!!!"  
  
Kaiba could only think of one thing to do. He slapped her. "I DO have a heart." He dropped to his knees and kept his eyes on the floor, "My mother. I loved her with all my heart, like any child would. When my mother was in the hospital about to give birth, I was so happy. I was going to have a baby brother." He slammed his fist on the floor, "But NO!!! I couldn't have a nice family! I got a brother but lost my mother in the process!!" He paused for a moment to calm himself down. Everyone, even Joey, was seated around him, tears coming to their eyes.  
  
"I would always tell myself that it was okay, my father would be there. I made him promise that he wouldn't leave me." He began to cry louder, "He promised me!!!!! But did he keep that promise?!?! NO!!!!! He died too!!! After years in an orphanage, Mokuba and I were adopted by the CEO of Kaiba Corporation."  
  
The others began to smile. "Then everything was better, right?" Yugi asked. Kaiba tightened his fists, "It got worse. He wanted to toughen me up. He wanted me to show no emotion. Gozaburo Kaiba tried to take away my heart. He would abuse me everyday. My feelings for him went from love to hate over the period of one day." Kaiba looked at those around him. They were crying, especially Te`a. "Don't you see?" He began again, "Every time I love someone, other than Mokuba, I get hurt. Maybe not always physically, but emotionally. I'm.afraid to love again."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Did ya like it??? It was longer, ne? well, please review and stay tuned for chapter 10!!! 


	10. A Mysterious Child

"Love is a Battlefield" ***********************************************  
  
Sorry that I took so long to update this story. I was finishing my other story. Anyway, this one is a little longer than chapter nine. Also, I say 'eyes' a lot in this chapter (oops)! This chapter will have some slight horror in it at the end...anyways, I'll be quiet now and let you read chapter 10! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own the plot.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Serenity wiped away her tears. This was the guy who turned her down. No way was she going to let his sorrowful story get to her. She stood, much to the surprise of those around her, and pointed a stern finger at the pitiful young man before her.  
  
"Listen to me, Seto Kaiba..." Her heart nearly melted as Kaiba's sky-blue eyes looked into her chocolate-brown ones. She wasn't going to let him get off easy for hurting her in front of so many people. "NO! I'm not accepting your excuse! Just leave, before you cause more heartache!"  
  
Kaiba was stunned. Normally, anyone who even tried to boss him around would have gotten straightened out. However, this was Serenity. He would go easy on her...wouldn't he?  
  
Seto Kaiba got a grin as big as his vocabulary, the ice returning to his eyes. "You're right. You never want to speak to me again? Is it going to stay that way forever?" Serenity glared, "Yes! No matter what you say, no matter what you do, I will hate you!" Kaiba smiled sweetly, "Then I guess that you won't care if I do this." He carefully, yet quickly, wrapped his arms around her, kissed her deeply, pulled away, and left the apartment.  
  
Kaiba's actions left an apartment full of shocked teens. Though they all had witnessed this rare event, it wasn't even mentioned for the rest of the afternoon. At night, however, that event was all that one girl could think about.  
  
Serenity Wheeler lay in her bed, awake even though it was far into the night. She sighed, "I did the right thing. I'm not going to have my emotions toyed with by some heartless..." Serenity felt her feelings knot up in her throat. She knew that Seto Kaiba wasn't heartless. "Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do..." She sat up, and tears sprang from her eyes.  
  
The doorknob began to turn. Knowing that it was probably Joey coming to check on her, she turned away to hide her tears. Serenity listened as the door opened, and she waited for a light to be turned on. It remained dark. She wiped her eyes as she turned to face the door. "Joey, why didn't you...Joey?" The door was open, but no one was there to greet her. "Hm...That's weird. Maybe he knew that I wanted to be left alone." She quickly got out of bed and went to close the door. As she spun around to return to her bed, Serenity nearly fainted with fear.  
  
Seated on her bed was, what appeared to be, a small child. Not only did the child's sudden appearance startle her, but it was the child's eyes that scared her the most. The wide eyes stared, without blinking, directly into her eyes. She quickly noticed the familiar Cerulean color to the figures irises. The form was silent and un-moving. Serenity began to calm herself. It was just a child. She slowly reached a trembling hand toward the light switch by the bedroom door. Just as her fingertips were an inch away from their destination, an abrupt blue flash of light from the figures eyes caused her to jump and pull her hand away.  
  
Serenity couldn't speak...the past week had been terrifying. She relaxed as she realized that her mind was most likely playing tricks on her. "I know you aren't real." She managed to speak to speak up through her dying fear, "I've had a bad week. You're nothing but an image of my mind."  
  
She triumphantly marched over to her bed and climbed in. Though she felt the child's weight beside her, she still believed that it was her mind and nothing more.  
  
"You can go away now." Her voice held an arrogant tone; her back was turned to the child. "Well? Are you going to disappearing, or not?" Angry by the presence, she rolled over to see the extra person in her room. She was startled by what she saw.  
  
The child was right in her face. The large, blue eyes were brightly glowing, that's right, glowing. The glow was enough light for Serenity to see that it was a boy. He had a snow-white face that had many cuts and bruises. He was trembling, and was, quite clearly, mad.  
  
Serenity tried to call for her brother. Her voice would not allow it. The boy laughed at this. It wasn't menacing at all...it was the playful laugh of a young child.  
  
Serenity jumped out of bed and ran to the light switch. She hurriedly flipped it up, and the room was illuminated. However, the boy was nowhere to be seen...  
  
***********************************************  
  
Did you like it? Was it worth the wait? I hope it was! Anyways, don't forget to rate and review! I hope to have chapter 11 up soon! 


	11. A Big Mistake

Love is a Battlefield *********************************************  
  
Hey! I updated sooner!!!!! This chapter is much shorter than the others, but it adds greatly to the suspense! That's right, there is a cliffy! Read on to find out what it is! Enjoy!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Serenity opened her eyes to rapid shakes from her brother. "Serenity?" He let go of her shoulders. That's when Serenity noticed that she was seated on the couch in the living room. As she looked into Joey's soft, brown eyes, she could see his questioning gaze. "I opened ya door an' ya fell out on da floor! Did ya fall asleep there er somethin'?"  
  
Serenity couldn't help but clench her teeth as she remembered the face of the boy in her room. It wasn't going to be easy to explain the child to Joey, but it was best that she tried. "Last night, when I was lying in my bed, my door opened. I thought that it was you at first, but when I looked, no one was there. I got up and closed the door, and when I turned around, there was a child on my bed! I tried to turn the light on, but I stopped when a bright blue flash came from the kid's eyes! I thought that it was probably just in my head, but when I laid down, I felt his weight beside me. When I turned to look, I saw his face. It was bruised and cut! I ran to turn the light on, but once I did, he was gone!"  
  
Serenity broke out in a fit of tears. Joey, who had listened to her story in disbelief, tried to comfort her. "Listen sis, there ain't a kid in your room an' there neva was!" He got up and began to head to her room. "Come on sis, I'm gonna prove it to ya!"  
  
As they both entered the room, they began to inspect. They checked the closet, behind her dresser, under her desk, in her bed, and Joey, being the 'genius' he is, looked in drawers. When they thought that they had everything covered, Joey wore a look of satisfaction.  
  
"Ya see, Serenity? I told ya there ain't no ghost dude hangin' 'round here!" Serenity giggled at her brothers New Yorker accent and his constant use of the word 'ain't'. "Okay Joey, you win. I was all worried over nothing."  
  
She smiled as Joey put his arm around her and led her to the kitchen. They had made a big mistake. They forgot to look under the bed...  
  
*********************************************  
  
Well? Did you like it even though it was short? I hope so!!!!! Please don't forget to rate and review!!!!! 


	12. I'll Show You Heartless

Love is a Battlefield *************************************************  
  
Hello again! I updated pretty quick this time, ne? Anyways, this chapter is MUCH longer than the last one (of course) and it is VERY cool (in my opinion it is, anyway). I hope that once you read it, you feel the same way. Well, here is chapter 12!!!!! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Joey and Serenity received a phone call from Yugi. He invited them to hang out at the game shop and later on, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and all of the others would go somewhere to eat together. Joey found this as a wonderful opportunity to get his sisters mind off of Kaiba. He quickly agreed to Yugi's request.  
  
As the Wheeler's arrived, Yugi was running to greet them. "Hey you guys!" Joey smiled at his short friend, "Hey Yuge. Is everyone here?" "Well," Yugi began, "Pretty much. I tried to invite Kaiba to come, but when I called the mansion and Kaiba Corporation, no one knew where he was."  
  
Serenity's eyes were as big as softballs. Images and thoughts flashed in her mind. Kaiba's past...the little boy in her room...the cuts and bruises...Kaiba's disappearance...cerulean eyes.  
  
"Is she alright?" Bakura stared questioningly at Serenity. Serenity spoke up, "Joey, I'm not so sure that the boy was just in my head." "What boy?" Tristan stood there with a puzzled look on his face. Yugi opened the door to the game shop, "Why don't you guys come inside? Then I'm sure that they will explain it to us."  
  
Back in Serenity's bedroom, a young boy slid out from under the bed and stood. Slowly, he stepped out into the hallway and made his way over to the television. Smiling, the child spoke. "Heartless? I'll show you heartless." He popped a tape into the VCR, fast forwarded to a certain part, pressed play, and then paused it. "Hehe, just wait 'til they see what I have in store!" Quickly, he ran around the room throwing photos on the floor.  
  
"I know fear...and soon, you will to." He ran to the front door, unlocked, and opened it. He then hurried back to Serenity's room, rushed in, and shut the door, locking it. Seating himself on the bed, he waited for her and the others to arrive...then he saw a phone on Serenity's nightstand.  
  
Joey and the others were at a sit-down restaurant, eating and talking. Yugi barely swallowed his food before beginning a conversation. "You know, serenity, it IS pretty creepy how Kaiba and that kid are so much alike." Serenity nodded, "Yeah. It's like he's some kind of monster or something..." Yugi giggled, "Well, you know what they say about monsters. Don't look under the bed."  
  
As Yugi finished speaking, Serenity's cell phone rang. She casually took it out of her purse and answered it. "Hello?" The reply was quiet. "You should have looked under the bed." There was a click as the person that had called hung up. Serenity shakily looked at the phone number of the person who had called her. "Joey," Her voice was barely a whisper, "Someone just called from our apartment. It was a little boy's voice..."  
  
In serenity's room, the young boy laughed happily at his master plan. "Too bad I won't be able to see their faces when they see my little gifts. Well, I'm sure that I'll get to hear them scream!" He went silent when he heard a girl yell, "Joey, the doors open!"  
  
Joey, followed by the gang, slowly crept into the apartment. They all cringed as they saw pictures of a young boy being beaten. The pictures were all over the floor. Joey let out a scream as the T.V. came into view. On the screen was the same little boy that was in the pictures. It was, now, quite clear who the young boy was. Seto Kaiba.  
  
The whole group dashed down the hallway. If that boy was still in the apartment, then chances are they'd find him in Serenity's room. The door was shut and locked. Joey smiled nervously as he pulled a key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door. "O.K. everyone," Joey whispered, ready to open the door and rush in, "1...2...3!" They all ran inside, and stopped dead in their tracks. Lying on Serenity's bed, was the little boy. The little Seto Kaiba.  
  
He was motionless. His hands were clasped together across his chest, and his body was perfectly straight. His bright, blue eyes were opened wide, and were staring at the ceiling. Joey forced himself to move toward the pale form. Joey laid his hand upon the boy's chest. It was cold and had no pulse. Shivers went up Joey's spine. He removed his hand and turned toward his friends. "I don't know what's goin' on here, but he ain't gotta pulse."  
  
"Oh! And that's supposed to make me dead?! I don't think so!!!" Joey whirled around and found himself being held at gunpoint. On instinct, the others tried to escape, but the door wouldn't open. Young Kaiba taunted and laughed, "There's no hope for you now! You are trapped, just as I was! This is it! This is where it ends!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
Well? Did ya like it? Don't forget to rate and review!!!!! 


	13. Love Is A Battlefield

Love is a Battlefield *************************************************  
  
I took FOREVER to update! Sorry about the wait! I got caught up in a lot of stuff and kept on putting off my writing. This chapter is a little gruesome, but is VERY important to the plot. It also has a poem in it that I wrote. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I do, however, own the plot of this story and the poem in this chapter!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Joey tried to remain calm as he broke out in a cold sweat. The offending weapon nearly touched him between the eyes. Serenity didn't want to move, for she feared the loss of her older brother. She smiled suddenly. Serenity Wheeler had a plan.  
  
"You know," She began, "Fear is what's causing you to do this." The word 'fear' caused the young boy to slowly look up and give her a death glare. "All you need," Serenity continued, "Is friends and love..."  
  
Little Seto instantly dropped the gun and fell to his knees. "Love..." He slowly faded away as Serenity's room was flooded with a white light...  
  
It happened quickly. One second there's a blinding light and the next second they're in a dark room. Serenity carefully wandered around as her eyes adjusted to the lack of lighting. Using her hands to feel around on the walls, she found a switch and flipped it. Luckily for them, only a dim light on a desk came on. Serenity took notice of some clothes lying on a large bed and realized where they had been teleported to.  
  
"Oh my god...we're in Kaiba's bedroom..." The others gasped and looked around in complete awe. Serenity was also curious and couldn't help but notice an open notebook on the millionaire's desk. She hurried over and picked it up. It read:  
  
Am I heartless,  
  
or am I bold?  
  
I'm still and emotionless,  
  
or so I've been told.  
  
I'm falling apart,  
  
wondering when,  
  
my unbeating heart  
  
will beat once again.  
  
It's been broken before,  
  
my heart that is,  
  
so much pain I bore,  
  
Yet no love caresses.  
  
Hate is not forever,  
  
passion is your shield,  
  
swords of evil sever,  
  
and love is a battlefield.  
  
Serenity was amazed. Seto Kaiba wrote a poem and it was...it was touching. She picked it up and turned to show Joey, but her brother and friends were nowhere to be seen. However, someone had just entered the room. Little Seto was back. He was different though. He stood about a foot away from Serenity. The whites of his eyes were now a grim black and his skin had a sickening yellow color to it. He wobbled and fell over, making gargling noises as blood squirted out of his mouth.  
  
Serenity screamed. Well...it was more of a high-pitched squeal that lasted for nearly a minute. Her hearts pace was deathly fast and she fainted from her fear...  
  
"Are you sure that leaving Serenity there was a good idea?" Bakura bit his bottom lip as he questioned the big-haired blonde. They all had crept out and gone to Bakura's house while Serenity was busy looking at Kaiba's notebook. Joey rolled his eyes at the cautious Englishman. "Ah come on, Bakura! I mean seriously! Mokuba's prob'ly da only one there!" "Oh?" Bakura countered, "What about the little Seto? For all we know, he can pop up anywhere at any time. After all, he WAS the one that took us there in the first place."  
  
Joey's face was contorted with shock. He sprinted out of Bakura's house and headed toward the Kaiba mansion...  
  
*************************************************  
  
Did you guys like it? I hope that it wasn't TOO boring! Anyways, like always, don't forget to rate and review!!! I'll have chapter 14 up soon! ...I hope! 


	14. You'll Be In My Heart

Love is a Battlefield *************************************************  
  
This chapter SHOULD be a little bit longer than the other chapters. In this chapter, there will be a song (only for about half of the chapter). Sm- candy gave me the idea of using the song. The song is called "You'll Be in My Heart" by Phil Collins and Glenn Close. THANK YOU Sm-candy for the great idea!!!!! Here is chapter 14! Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the shown Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I do not own the song "You'll Be in My Heart." That song is sung by Phil Collins and Glenn Close. The idea for the song came from Sm-candy. I only own the plot of this story.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Serenity awoke to full comfort. She was lying on a large cotton-soft bed. Pulled up to her waist were navy sheets made of fine silk. She let out an unexpected gasp as she realized where she was. Serenity sat up and nervously looked for the ghastly body of little Seto.  
  
He was sitting on a bottom corner of the bed on the side that was opposite to Serenity. Little Seto turned to face Serenity. His eyes, no longer black, were blood shot and tears stained both of his cheeks. He was shaking and hugging himself as he began to whimper and whine. Little Seto slowly rocked back and forth. It broke Serenity's heart.  
  
*Come stop your crying  
  
It will be alright  
  
Just take my hand  
  
Hold it tight*  
  
Serenity slid out of Seto Kaiba's high-class bed and seated herself next to the crying child. Little Seto responded to this by shuddering and turning his head away. Careful not to startle him, Serenity wrapped her arms around him and gently kissed the top of his head. Little Seto turned his head back around and cried into her chest.  
  
*I will protect you  
  
From all around you  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry*  
  
He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry that I frightened you," More tears slid down his pale cheeks, "I just wanted someone to talk to! I thought that the only way I could keep you here was to make you pass out! I'm sorry! I just want a friend!" He began to cry loudly.  
  
Serenity hugged him, "I'll be your friend. You had a difficult life. I'm surprised that Kaiba is still alive." Little Seto stood, "I have to live...for Mokuba. If I died, what would happen to my little brother?" Serenity could see the passion in his eyes. Seto Kaiba never, other than yesterday, showed any emotions. He always fought to hold them back.  
  
*For one so small  
  
You seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you  
  
Keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us  
  
Can't be broken  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry*  
  
Serenity held on to him and gently rocked him. "I love you Seto Kaiba. Despite what I may have said to you, I always have loved you and I always will." Little Seto smiled, "Can't you see? We love each other. The words you just spoke cam from your heart. Seto Kaiba still has an innocent, youthful spirit...I am that spirit. I must go now. Please wait for Seto to arrive. You won't regret it..." "You'll always be in my heart, little Seto..." Serenity managed to whisper as the childish spirit of Seto's youth vanished.  
  
*You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here  
  
In my heart always  
  
Always*  
  
Seto Kaiba arrived at the gates of his well-guarded mansion. He lifted an eyebrow when he noticed a familiar guy with scruffy, blonde hair trying to persuade security personnel to grant him entrance. The tall, young millionaire got out of his limozine and approached the street punk. "What are you doing, you lousy mutt?" Joey turned around and grabbed Kaiba by the collar. "Listen tough guy, my sista's in there wit da stupid ghost- kid! We gotta help her!" Kaiba smirked, "Ghost kid?" Without warning, the gates opened on their own. Both Kaiba and his guards shivered.  
  
Joey saw this as an opportunity, and he ran inside. Kaiba chased after him. As Kaiba made it inside the mansion, he found Mokuba lying on the couch with his leg hanging off. Mokuba was asleep. Kaiba smiled.  
  
Joey, who had run past the living room, was now running upstairs. Kaiba quickly followed. He found Joey trying to open his bedroom door. It was obviously locked, but Joey continued to beat on the fine, oak doors. Seto Kaiba just rolled his eyes at the dumb blonde and pulled a golden key out of his coat pocket. Joey blushed and moved aside, allowing Kaiba to unlock the door. Cautiously they turned the knob and opened it, expecting something to jump out at them.  
  
Nothing did. Instead, they found Serenity sleeping on Kaiba's bed. The brunette sat next to her. "Hey mutt, go get a wet rag." Joey scratched his head in confusion at the random request, "Why?" Kaiba gave him the trademark glare, and Joey left to obey his command.  
  
Kaiba ran his hands through Serenity's hair. "You're so beautiful. I...I love you Serenity." He kissed her forehead. Joey came in the room and gave Kaiba the wet rag. "There!" Joey growled. Kaiba smirked, "Good dog. Now, I want you to go away. I want to be alone with Serenity for awhile." Joey's eyes grew wide, "You ain't doin' dat ta my sista 'til ya both get married to eachuda!" Kaiba glared, "I didn't mean it like THAT!"  
  
"You guys?" Both young men turned toward the bed. Serenity was awake and was sitting up, watching them. "Fine," Joey decided. "I'll leave da two uh ya tageda! Ya got TEN minutes!"  
  
With that, Joey Wheeler left the room, leaving Serenity Wheeler and Seto Kaiba alone...  
  
*************************************************  
  
eachuda=each other and tageda=together.  
  
Did you like it? Was it too short? Was it stupid? Was it touching? Tell me what you think! Rate and review! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! 


	15. I Hate you, I Love you

Love is a Battlefield  
  
*************************************************  
  
Hello again! Gomen! I took forever! I promise that this one will be a good chapter that certainly stirs up the plot and adds an interesting twist. Enjoy! THANK YOU Sm-candy for suggesting the song in this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I do not own the song that appears in this chapter. The song is called "Pretty Baby" and is performed by Vanessa Carlton.  
  
*************************************************  
  
They looked each other in the eyes. Serenity's soft, brown ones against Kaiba's cold, blue ones. The owner of the sapphire orbs appeared to win the imaginary staring contest as Serenity turned away. Not thinking, she asked a rather stupid question, "What are you doing here?" Kaiba smirked and cleared his throat, "Well, considering that this is MY bedroom in MY house, I would assume that my presence here should not be questioned." Serenity let out a laugh as she realized her stupidity. Seto Kaiba had made her laugh.  
  
*You light me up and then I fall for you  
  
You lay me down and then I call for you  
  
Stumbling upon reasons that are far and few  
  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you*  
  
Serenity was about to get out of his bed, but a quick hand stopped her. When she turned to face him, he gently laid her down and joined her. Kaiba smiled, "Don't go. I need to talk to you. We love each other." Serenity's face lit up. Kaiba frowned, "But," He continued, "I don't have the time for a relationship right now."  
  
Serenity was furious. "No Kaiba. You have plenty of time for me. You're afraid. You're a pathetic excuse for a human! I heard you say you loved me! Why would you break my heart again?"  
  
*Pretty baby don't you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you  
  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
  
You're the one that I belong to  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
  
As long as you keep comin' 'round, oh pretty baby*  
  
Kaiba flinched at her harsh choice of words. He narrowed his eyes at the offender, "Scared, pathetic, weak" He mocked, "It's funny how Gozaburo said the same thing." Kaiba flashed a smile, "We all know what happened to him." Seto Kaiba's voice was more threatening than ever before. Serenity was terror-stricken, "You wouldn't do that to me..." Her voice quivered.  
  
The wealthy CEO brushed the young girls lips with his own, "Of course not." Serenity was twisted in a net of confusion. First he turned her down and broke her heart. Then he said he loved her. After that, he said that there was no time for a relationship, which broke her heart again. Now he was close to kissing her. What was Kaiba's motive?  
  
Seto Kaiba leaned over her small body and planted his lips on hers. It was held long and passionately. The oak doors opened, bringing light upon the two, who continued to make out. Joey had returned and was furious. "KAIBA!!!!!!!"  
  
Startled, Kaiba rolled off the bed and stood up quickly. Joey rushed over to the taller teen and clenched his fists. Kaiba watched Joey's fists, "You think you're going to hit me, Wheeler?" Joey glared, "Shut up, moneybags!" The taller boy simply looked down upon the blonde with a mischievous grin.  
  
Serenity was beginning to get upset with the two older boys. "Please," she begged, catching their attention, "Please don't fight." Joey rolled his eyes, "Sis, ya know dat Kaiba's jus' gonna make ya cry again. I don't see why ya still like da slob." Serenity wanted with all of her heart for Joey to be speaking lies, but the chances of him being right were very likely.  
  
*And I know that things can't last forever  
  
But there are lessons that you'll never learn  
  
Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
  
So how's it you that makes me better*  
  
Kaiba turned to Serenity as if looking for something in her eyes, "I don't want to hurt you again, Serenity." He held her hands firmly, "You have to believe me." In his fury, Joey pulled Serenity away and ordered her to wait for him downstairs. Once she was out of hearing range, Joey swung a fist at Kaiba's head. However, Kaiba expected such an action and used his hand to block the offending limb. Joey glared and began the journey to the bottom floor.  
  
Downstairs, Serenity sat on a fine, black couch next to an adorable, sleeping Mokuba. Serenity wanted the older Kaiba...badly. She wanted to fall asleep in his warm embrace. However, chances were slim to none that this would ever be.  
  
*Why can't you hold me and never let go  
  
When you touch me it is me that you own  
  
Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart  
  
Would you break it apart again...oh pretty baby*  
  
Outside of the mansion gates, brown eyes gleamed in the bushes. He awaited the moment in which his target would leave the safety of gates and guards...that's when he would strike.  
  
The hidden figure watched as the loud blonde walked out with his silent sister. "Perfect." The boy's breath rattled the leaves on the bush, his British accent was barely audible as Seto Kaiba walked through the open gates and was out of the guards' view.  
  
Kaiba was going to watch the sunset to help clear his mind. He stopped all movement when he felt a sharp pain erupt in his leg. He felt blood. Kaiba dropped to his knees. A sharp pain was in his arm as a gunshot was heard. More shots occurred...so did more pain, more blood. Before he knew it, he was lying on his stomach in a puddle of blood. HIS blood.  
  
Yami Bakura was satisfied with his work and was now ready to finish the job. He kneeled next to the fallen millionaire. Yami Bakura smirked greedily, "Now let's see...how much money have you got?" He began to search every pocket he could find. The tomb robber remained empty handed. Kaiba winced at the pain from his wounds, "You...didn't think...I was that...dumb, did you?"  
  
Yami Bakura growled angrily, "Well then, I guess that I'll just have to kill you instead." He smiled insanely as he pointed the gun at Kaiba's head...  
  
*************************************************  
  
Sorry that the chapter tended to drag on...I'm not very creative, as you can see. Someone is always getting a gun put to their head. *slaps forehead and sighs* Oh well! Did you like the twist at the end? I hope so!!! Rate and review, and don't forget to check back for the next chapter!!! 


	16. Serenity, We Have Won

"Love is a Battlefield"  
  
*************************************************  
  
I'm SO sorry that I took so long to update! This is the FINAL CHAPTER!!!!! I am so happy that you love my story and I hope that you take a look at any of my future stories. I also hope that you take a look at the first fic that I ever wrote called "Horror of the Haunted." Anyways, don't forget to review! Enjoy the last chapter! (Don't you just HATE when a good story comes to an end?)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story!  
  
By the way, if you see a * then look at the VERY bottom of the story to read the meaning or explanation!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Kaiba wanted so badly to reach up, grab the gun, and fire it into the air. It would catch the attention of his guards...no, it wouldn't. If they would come to the sound of gunshots, they would already be by his side.  
  
He couldn't imagine death. What about Mokuba? What about the company? As his mind tossed images of his life around, an odd question came up. "Why hasn't Bakura done it yet?" Kaiba thought, "He knows that these wounds have made me weak. Is he trying to torture me?" Slowly, the bloodied teen lifted his head up enough to see the psychotic tomb robber.  
  
Yami Bakura had his eyes closed tightly. He lowered the gun to point at the ground. Kaiba new what was happening. The gentle, quiet Bakura Ryou was fighting his nightmarish ancestor...and actually winning.  
  
You could see the innocence returning to the Englishman's eyes. "My goodness! "He chimed, in an adorable tone, "My Yami has certainly done quite a number on you. We need to get you to the hospital before you bleed to death!" Overestimating his own strength, the petite albino tried to lift the bigger boy.  
  
Tristan, who had been watching everything from a nearby tree, left the safety of his perch and ran to give Bakura some assistance. "Don't worry Bakura!" He called, "I'll help you!" Bakura blushed as he realized how pathetic he must have looked trying to carry someone that was bigger than him.  
  
As the two boys lifted the millionaire, Bakura's hand casually glided across Kaiba's butt. Kaiba gasped. Bakura chuckled, "I'm sorry Kaiba. I couldn't resist!" He giggled when Kaiba's face turned bright red. Tristan, taking notice of Bakura's gay yet oh-so-adorable antics, began to think. (wow) Was Serenity really worth getting Yami Bakura to kill Seto Kaiba? Tristan did, after all, have a 'thing' for sweet little Bakura.  
  
Once Kaiba was safely tucked away in a hospital bed and phone calls to Mokuba and the others had been made, Tristan walked Bakura home. Bakura, feeling slightly uncomfortable with this, was happy when he reached the door to his house.  
  
"Bakura?" Tristan had put his hand on Bakura's shoulder, making Bakura shiver. "Can I come in for a minute?" He continued, "I need to talk to you." Reluctantly, the weaker boy permitted him to go inside.  
  
Bakura had a seat on a cushy, brown couch. Tristan made sure that he sat as close as possible to the snow-haired cutie. Bakura tried to scoot away, but found that he had sat at the end of the couch. Tristan didn't seem to spot the uneasiness in Bakura's facial expressions.  
  
"Bakura," Tristan started, "I've decided that Serenity Wheeler is WAY out of my reach." Bakura began to fidget nervously. "And," Tristan continued, "I have decided..." Bakura's eyes grew wide as he prepared for the confession. Tristan smiled, "I've decided to go for Miho again!"  
  
Bakura burst out laughing (I know, that's WAY out of character). "Thank goodness! For a moment there I thought you were going to say that you liked me!" Tristan laughed nervously, "What ever gave you that idea?"  
  
At the Wheeler house, or apartment rather, Serenity was pacing, worried sick about Kaiba. She couldn't take it anymore. Serenity started for the door. "Joey!" She called, "I'm going to visit Kaiba! He's hurt! He needs me!" Joey, being a protective older brother, didn't want her to be near the wretched brunette. He ran as quickly as he could to catch up to her, but had to stop short when the door that Serenity had just exited slammed shut in his face.  
  
Over at the hospital, a VERY cranky CEO was able to get himself released early. Of course, it was now hours after the ghastly encounter with the deranged *King of Bandits.  
  
Kaiba was walking slowly down a road that was clear of all traffic. Only every now and then would a car go down the deserted street. The street- lights began to glow as the dimming sun neared the vast horizon. He smiled, "Maybe I'll go to the park and watch the sunset..."  
  
Meanwhile in the park, Serenity sat on a grassy hill. She was crying...AGAIN! "Why do I have to be so dumb?!" She complained, "I don't even know the way to the hospital!!!" Serenity jumped as Kaiba knelt in front of her. Kaiba smiled gently, "Did you miss me?"  
  
Serenity got closer to the boy, "Yes..." This time, HE got a little closer to HER. Their lips touched, and before you could report what happened, they were kissing each other deeply. They lost complete sense of their surroundings as they were filled with total bliss. However, this happy and loving moment was broken by a CERTAIN OBNOXIOUS NEW YORKER. (guess whoooo...)  
  
"Kaiba!" Joey screamed, "Ya betta get ya hands off uh my sista!" To escape the pesky older brother, Kaiba grabbed a hold of Serenity and began to roll down the hill. Unfortunately, Kaiba neglected to warn Serenity and she ended up screaming the whole way down!  
  
The adorable couple made a gentle landing at the bottom of the hill. *Serenity was now lying on top of Kaiba. He kissed her soft forehead. "You know," He began, "They say that love is a battlefield for the heart...Serenity, you and I have won." They shared yet ANOTHER passionate kiss. The other watched from atop the hill, smiles stretched across their faces...  
  
*************************************************  
  
Wondering what happened to little Seto? Wondering why he brought the two together? Well...  
  
A light mist was in the air. Above the young couple was a small, floating figure. Thought it was shrouded in darkness, Kaiba seemed to know it was there. Yes, it was the young Seto. He had watched the two meet at the park and was now watching them in their happiness...The present-day Seto Kaiba smiled up at him and mouthed the words 'Thank you for your help.' The young spirit nodded and faded from all view...  
  
*************************************************  
  
*King of Bandits-in Ancient Egypt, Yami Bakura was known as "The King of The Bandits." How do I know? Well, I read the translated version of the manga!  
  
*Serenity was now on top of Kaiba-I was looking at different fan arts one day, and I found the PERFECT drawing to go with this part! I will give you the address to it, but keep in mind that it is NOT MINE! Here it is...  
  
  
  
it will be the 7th picture from the top  
  
*************************************************  
  
I hope that you enjoyed reading this, and I hope that you will read any stories that I happen to think up next. If you want, you can e-mail me at: kiokukaiba@yahoo.com or kioku_kaiba@hotmail.com. I won't be able to respond, however, because the reply hasn't been working...you may send comments though! Anyway, I hope to hear from all of you in the near future!  
  
-Jamie 


End file.
